Ranma:Magatama No Choas
by NickNova
Summary: Sorry for the long wait. Ch 2 is up
1. prolog

Ranma Saotome:Unique  
  
novamaru.tripod.com  
  
  
WARNING: BAD GRAMMAR AND PUNCTUATION IF YOUR HUNG UP ON CORRECT PUNCTUATION AND GRAMMAR KEEP MOVING!!!!!! DON'T READ!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
We see a young man walking down the street he's about 17 maybe older, his hair is raven black and cut short. He's wearing a red shirt and black loose jogging pants, a white long sleeve jacket with a blood moon in the middle of it.  
  
Ranma was pissed off he couldn't remember where his mother live, even though it had been 13 years he figured he would recognize something. Well Genma would know where she was. Ranma had always hated Genma he just never realized it until Genma left him to die in the middle of nowhere.  
  
Go to Japan, he tells me. Go find your mother. Your growing to powerful in Southtown he say's. 'And here i thought that's what i was suppose to do.' You need to find Rock and prove your skills to me in the next tournament, he get's that sinister look on his face and I can't help but think he's gonna launch himself of the building or something.   
  
  
'So that leads me here Nerima, Japan. Where I'm suppose to meet my father who i haven't even seen or thought of in 7 years.'   
  
'Let's see'   
  
'Ah there it is'  
  
(0_0)  
  
"FIANCEE" Akane was fuming 'This is the second time they've tried to pick who i marry'  
  
"Yes then we unite the schools." Of course Soun was already crying  
  
"That's right Tendo."   
  
  
"What this wouldn't happen to be the same boy who was suppose to be here 2 years to 'Unite the schools' but never came?"   
  
Nabiki was all dress up last year but the fiancee never came, she just figured it was Genma's way of getting Kasumi to make a lot of food.  
  
"Yes but this time he assured me he was coming"  
  
*knock-knock*  
  
"Oh that must be him now." and of course Kasumi rush to answer the door  
  
(0^0)  
  
"Yes, hello." Ranma look up and saw a beautiful young woman with green eyes and long brown hair.  
  
"Yeah Ah, I'm looking for a Genma Saotome."  
  
"Oh you must be Ranma, please come in we are waiting inside."  
  
Ranma followed her inside  
  
"Wahh your finally here son"  
  
and found himself hugged/crush by some tall guy with a mustache.  
  
  
"Ah I'm here looking for a Genma Saotome."  
  
"Here i am boy you don't recognize your own father?"  
  
Ranma shoved the other man off him  
  
"Nah, it's been awhile now since I've seen you, where's my mother?"  
  
Genma started sweating visible but before he could open his mouth to prove what an idiot he is, another idiot started talking.  
  
"Ranma here's my daughter Kasumi she's 21.........(AN: We all know how this goes so lets skip it) Pick one and she will be your fiancee"  
  
Ranma step back a-bit close his eyes and counted to 10 when he was done he open his eyes.  
  
"No"   
  
Of course these simple words caused Soun to start crying and Genma started flapping his jaws about honor.  
  
"You must do this boy it's on the honor of the Saotome Clan and your mother would never approve of you throwing away our families honor."  
  
"WHO ARE YOU TO TALK ABOUT HONOR." Ranma closed his eyes and tried to calm himself "You threw me away in America 7 years ago fool." Ranma was shaking with anger now remembering how is father took off and left him stranded in Southtown  
  
But before Genma could speak the black haired girl who had been staring at Ranma hatefully spoke  
  
"I refuse to marry PERVERT like YOU." She scream from where she seating  
  
"Pervert? Why I'm a pervert?"  
  
"All boy's are pervert's" Ranma just nodded and was tempted to shove a 'Flaming Storm' down her throat but decided against it.  
  
"Genma I came here to find my mother---" Ranma was interrupted as Genma jump at him and started screaming something  
  
"Ranma you will listen to your father and marry a Tendo and carry on the art of Anything Goes" Genma didn't know if the boy would listen to him but he knew he had to shut him up before Tendo understood what he was saying.  
  
Ranma was just casually blocking every blow that Genma threw at him, Ranma's face was expressionless. Genma was starting to get tired he was throwing blows at his son that could bend steel and crack concrete and the boy was just blocking and deflecting them as if they we're nothing. 'What kinda training had the boy put himself threw' Genma had to ask himself  
  
"Time to end this charade Genma." and Ranma went to action catching Genma's foot to push the foot making Genma twirl around for a second, when Genma face Ranma again Ranma shouted "Jai en ken" Genma was hit with a a 3-hit combo but Ranma wasn't done yet and kneed Genma in the stomach which caused him to fold over and   
  
with a shout of "FOOL" Genma was grab by the back of his neck lifted off the ground and slam head first into the Tendo's floor where he exploded violently in black FLAME and purple energy that left him smoking. Ranma lowered his head in attempt to calm himself before his anger got the best of him... again.   
  
He turn around to come face to face with an irate Soun Tendo.  
  
"Young man leave this house and never let me catch you on these grounds again" Soun was pissed he had been waiting for Ranma for two years now he shows up refusing to get married and tries to kill his father.  
  
"Where does Nodoka Saotome live? I will not leave until you tell me" He clenched his fist in anger.  
  
"Boy---" Soun was cut off as Ranma had raised his hand and called upon his powers and suddenly a black flame appeared in his hand, the flame was ebony black with a large purple center.  
  
Soun looked on at the black flame, he had seen something like it on his trips with the master, even now he still couldn't believe it. The flame was always writhing and crackling like it was alive with glimpses of the purple center bashing against the black flame barrier. Of course he had never been burned by the flame, but the way Genma didn't get back up he could just assume it hurt like hell. Then Ranma started to speak again.   
  
"This is Magatama No Chaos." When Soun paled he continued "I assume you've heard of Magatama" Soun nodded "My powers are very unique and only my mother can help me master them, and besides i haven't seen her in 13 years." He will the flame away and look Soun in the eyes "Where does she live?"  
  
Soun nodded "My daughter will tell you" And she did and even offered to walk him there since he had no idea where he was.  
  
(Bad grammar and punctuation as always if you read it anyway it's not my problem)  
(Send me some idea's for this fic)  
  
Further updates at novamaru.tripod.com  
  
Ruffriding00@cs.com  
  
  
Later  
  
  
Thanks to everybody that wrote a KOF/Ranma fic. 


	2. Ch 1

Ranma was walking next to Nabiki, the middle Tendo daughter. The walk had been silent so far except when he ask a question or when she would tell him about his father's antics.  
  
"So the fool had you'll waiting for me for 2 years huh?" Ranma had been astounded that his Genma actually that he would go along with what he had plan.  
  
  
"Yeah, and when you didn't show last year he must have walked around for the next week talking about his 'worthless son', So why didn't show?" Nabiki had been walking with Ranma to his mother's house for the last 10 minutes and he seem to be a nice guy.  
  
  
"I didn't know i was suppose to even be in Japan, I was in a remote area in china practicing a desperation attack."  
  
"Why in China"? 'Who would need to go to China to practice martial art's' Nabiki couldn't help but ponder  
  
"The attack leaves an area of over 6 meters nothing but smoking and burned ground, it is my final attack"  
  
Nabiki was completely stunned when he said this, she had been around crazy powerful martial artists most of her life but she had never seen or heard of anything like this before.  
  
"Your joking" Ranma just shook his head   
  
"Not at all, and the destruction isn't the worst part, it's controlling the energy after the attack it literally tries to tear you apart inside out."  
  
"Wow" Nabiki could hear the sadness in his voice.  
  
"Do you do martial art's" Ranma read the girl's aura and could see that she had amazing Ki potential.  
  
"No when our mother died everybody sorta went there own way, I gave up the art to provide money for the family, and Akane sorta became the heir to the school"  
  
"Sorta huh, more like she's just trying to keep in shape to me" Nabiki had to agree with this but didn't know if it was Akane's fault or her father's.  
  
"What was that move you did on your father?" Nabiki decided to change the subject but she asked this question she could've sworn the temperature drop a few degrees  
  
"That was the Jai Ei Ken a basic 3 hit combo that comes very fast, Genma knows allot of tricks there's a reason he's a master of Anything Goes, so i didn't want to give him the chance to think up anything."   
  
"You didn't happen to go near Jusenkyo while you was china did you?"   
  
When Nabiki saw Ranma stumble she knew he had.  
  
"How do you know about Jusenkyo?"  
  
"Your father show up at our door as a Panda."  
  
"Your joking." Ranma was barely when he got picture of a Genma-panda  
  
"Nope he had signs and everything asking for a kettle of hot water." Ranma had finally stop laughing by now  
  
"So did you ever go there?"  
  
"Yeah, but i stayed away from the springs and the guide took me to some amazon village you know warrior women and all that stuff." Nabiki nodded she had heard Genma say something about a amazon village. "Well i made friends with a beautiful village girl named Xain-Pu but she had a suitor some guy name Mousse this idiot was blind as a bat, but he could threw hundreds of knives and daggers and everything else from his sleeves. I would just block it and hit with a back fist and that would send him down for awhile, and then he challenge to a duel......  
  
Flashback   
  
  
"For trying to take my Xain-Pu, I challenge you Ranma Saotome." He shouted this at a tree  
  
"Ranma overthere stupid." Mousse put on his glasses and shouted again but his time at the right person.  
  
"Whatever, just let me know when your ready"  
  
They agreed for the challenge to be at the center of the village in about an hour.  
  
"Today Saotome i will rescue my Xain-Pu from your womanizing ways"  
  
"C'mon"  
  
Mousse started as he usually started a fight by throwing knives and daggers.  
  
Ranma saw all this coming and figured since he had the attention of the whole he might as well show off.  
  
"Double Reppuken" A large blackish fireball traveled across the ground and destroyed all the daggers and knives and was about to hit Mousse before he dove out of the way.  
  
"Jai Ei Ken" Ranma rushed the myopic boy and hit him with a 3 hit combo which knock him down creating a trench as he slide along the ground.  
  
"Stay down Mousse"   
  
"N..ever I will save Xain-Pu" Mousse was in a world of hurt he had barely seen Ranma move before he was hit with devastating blows and knew some of his ribs we're broke.  
  
Ranma looked over to Cologne the elder of the village that had taking a liking when she saw his skills at the art.   
  
She just back at him and shook her head, this was a formal challenge and the blind boy made the challenge and there was nothing she could do.  
  
"Alright then let's end this right now." Ranma stretch his arms out and started gathering energy.  
  
Cologne saw the amazing amount of energy the boy was gathering but also felt the undeniable evilness behind the powered it.  
  
Ranma was ready this was barely enough energy to even scratch his master but would be enough to down the already badly beaten Mousse.  
  
"KAISER WAVE" A huge black and purple Ki blast flew from his hands right at the myopic boy right before it was about to hit him it was knock away by a pure white Ki Blast.  
  
Ranma turn to find who threw it when a blast hit him right in his chest kicking up dust all around him, When the smoke cleared Ranma found himself surrounded by 3 shriveled old monkeys.  
  
"Boy you will pay for trying to humiliate my family." The Elder Ranma recognize as Mousse's grandmother.  
  
"Anyone who doesn't want to be caught in this fight leave now." he looked at the crowd and said "I'm gonna teach these old shriveled what true power is."  
  
The elder scream in rage "You fool male you could never defeat a amazon" and she charge.  
  
  
Ranma raise his hands and they an eerie black glow.  
  
  
"EVERYBODY MOVE"  
  
  
  
"FLAMING STORMMMM!!" Ranma's face was contorted into a mask of pure evilness as he slammed his hands into the ground and immediately huge black pillars of flame surrounded Ranma and rose to the sky and spread to over cover 4 meters of distance and... the elders jump right into it.  
  
When the dust cleared, Ranma was crouching with his hands slightly above the ground and everything from where Ranma was crouching to over 5 was absolutely destroyed and burned, the ground was black and wafting with black purplish smoke and the 3 elders were laying on the ground barely twitching with black smoke drifting from there bodies. To everybody's surprise they could see the raise and fall of there chest.  
  
Ranma just stood up, his body glowing a sickening purple color as the Ki was drifting of his body and dissipating in the air. Suddenly his fist started glowing brighter as it seem the energy was forcing it's way from his body, Ranma grip the hand tightly by the wrist. Ranma looked up to see amazon doctors running towards the elders "Fool don't come any closer" Ranma's had a maniacally grin on it that he didn't seem to be able to get rid of the veins in his face was bulging.  
  
"That boy is generating more power then he can control, and it absolutely glows..."  
  
"With Evil" another elder finished for her stepping up after examining the damage.   
  
"Look he finally has it under control." Ranma Indeed did have it undercontrol his face was relaxed and his Ki once a raging storm within was now just a calm sea.  
  
"You can get them now" the healers rushed in and carried the elders off to huts.  
  
"What was that Ranma, that was extraordinary." Cologne was astounded she had only seen a Hiryu Shoten Ha create this much damage.  
  
"That was my variation of my master's Raging Storm." Ranma spoke softly but Cologne could hear the admirance in his voice for the man he call master.  
  
"But as you can see I can't control the energy that i use to fuel the attack, only my master has full control over the energy." she nodded "And since you are Ki sensitive you know how truly evil Ki this attack uses, the only reason your village is here i because my magatama control the blast to just this area"  
  
"Magatama?" Ranma lifted his hand and a black flame appeared in his hand it was small and flickering in and out like a dying light. "Trying to control the area has nearly taxed me of my magatama but watch" Suddenly a purple ball of Ki appeared inside the flame and it instantly stabilized and intensified till she could feel the heat.  
  
Cologne was astounded the boy had two types energy something he called 'Magatama' which looked similar to Saffron's fire except the color, that he actually use to control his Ki which was naturally fueled by raw evil intent.   
  
"I call it Magatama No Chaos." Ranma clenched his hand and energy dissipated into the air. "Your elders will be okay, maybe next time they attack somebody by surprise they might want to know what they we're dealing with first" Ranma said this with enough vemon to surprise even Cologne  
  
"Yes they were truly out of line to interrupt a honorable challenge." Now Cologne was wondering how to get the boy into the tribe  
  
*********************  
  
"I left two weeks after that and continued my training."   
  
Nabiki could tell that he was telling the truth his voice didn't waver not once throughout the entire story.  
  
Suddenly Ranma stopped and looked up "Hello, Rugal" A blonde haired man stepped out from behind a building he was tall slender but covered with muscle.  
  
"I see your training hasn't been laxed."   
  
"You know people like us can never stop training, You up for a few rounds?"  
  
Rugal simply got into a stance.  
  
"Nabiki stand over there with those two women behind me." Nabiki looked behind her and low and behold there were two beautiful women standing behind them one was a blond the other was a red head with short hair.  
  
"Hi, Ranma."  
  
"Hello, Vice, Mature" Ranma spoke without taking his eyes off Rugal.  
  
  
"Kaiser Wave"   
  
"Double Reppuken" Ranma Reppuken collided with the Kaiser and dissipated.  
  
"Your still sealing your blast with Magatama."  
  
"You wouldn't last long if i didn't"  
  
"Genocide Cutter" Rugal Kick out with a Ki enhanced foot but was caught as Ranma entered a Atemi-Nagi and grab his foot and slam into the ground. "Predictable"  
  
"Reppuken"  
  
"Reppuken" The blast collided  
  
"Jai En Ken" Ranma disappear from sight and suddenly Rugal went flying threw the air making a Rugal size impression in the building, Then Ranma reappeared where Rugal was once standing with his fist stretch out  
  
"You know there usually more destructive then this" Vice commented to Nabiki nanchantly   
  
"Yeah, they usually only half way kill eachother but i think there saving mostly new moves for the coming tournament."  
  
This woke Nabiki out of her stupor.   
  
"Tournament?"  
  
"Yeah, King of Fighters vs Street Fighter tournament,it happens annually"  
  
  
'A chance to make some money.'  
  
  
"You've gotten stronger Ranma."  
  
"You've have no idea, Rugal"  
  
  
Vice and Mature appeared by his side "We will see eachother again soon" and they disappeared  
  
"You OK" ask a concerned Nabiki as she rushed to Ranma's side  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well come on your mothers house is right around the corner."  
  
"Hey thanks Nabiki" Ranma sorta liked the girl she was cool to talk to and be around  
  
"For what?"  
  
"You know, for walking me to my mother's house I'm not sure if i would've been able to find the place with out you."  
  
  
'He's actually thanking me, i guess i won't charge him this time'  
  
  
******************************  
  
The house was an old ancestral home. Ranma knock on he door.  
  
A woman answered the door she was middle age but still held the beauty of her youth.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Yes, I'm looking for a Ms. Nodoka Saotome."  
  
"That's me young man."  
  
"Mom it's me Ranma." His crackled a bit  
  
************Insert fluffy here*******************  
  
After all the hugging and crying, Nodoka had thank Nabiki for walking her son home, there we're sitting at the table drinking tea.  
  
"What happened Ranma, your training trip was only suppose to be 10 years not 13." Her voice was strained her eyes were still red from her earlier crying.  
  
"After 5 years into our trip we went to America because Genma had heard about some great fighters in Southtown." Ranma watched as his mothers eyes widen slightly before she control her emotions.  
  
"Then like the fool he is he tried to break into Geese Tower that stood in the center of the city." Ranma voice was smooth but Nodoka could feel the waves of anger rolling off him.  
  
"He came running back to campsite slightly charred, he told me too pack up and started dragging me off down the street, something happened and i was hit in the leg, Genma dropped..." His voice was cold now "The fool looked back at me shrugged his shoulders and took off down the street just leaving me behind like something he could throw away like yesterdays garbage"  
  
  
"I was later taken in by the owner of the tower Geese Howard, I stayed there for 6 years and he basically taught me his art and in return i worked for him when i was old enough."   
  
  
Nodoka frowned her husband was a fool.  
  
"After that i left and basically wondered around America, and China for 2 years studying under different masters, Until i got a call from Geese asking me to meet his wayward son in Japan and he suggested that since i was here that i should kill Genma and find my mother."  
  
"Why didn't you come visit me first?" Nodoka was about to cry again her son had been forced to see her  
  
Ranma looked at her funny and said. "Genma told me you died when i was about 7, I just find you was alive a year ago."  
  
  
"Oh my son" Nodoka leaned over and hugged her missing son  
  
Nodoka and Ranma talked late into the night until it was too late and they went to sleep.  
  
  
*********************************  
  
"RAGING STORM!!" A tornado like cone of energy rose up surrounded a blonde haired youth with a red and white jacket and black jeans.  
  
*********************************  
  
Ranma head snapped up from his bed. He had just found Rock.  
  
Ranma walked downstairs ate his breakfast kiss his mom goodbye and ran out the door headed towards where he felt a massive energy discharge.  
  
*********************************  
  
Rock was still trying to master his father's technique but the energy would always leaked from his hand a few minutes afterward.   
  
"Still trying to copy the technique your father's Raging Storm." It wasn't as question  
  
Rock head whipped around to find a grinning Ranma, Rock simply shifted his stance, and Ranma did the same.  
  
"Let's go show me what you've learned Rock."  
  
"I'm far more powerful then the last time he met."  
  
"Rules"  
  
"Hold back nothing"  
  
"Raging storm?"   
  
"Nothing"  
  
  
Ranma rushed Rock with a speed far beyond what Rock remembered.  
  
"Reppu Ken"  
  
Ranma jumped in the air  
  
"Shippu Ken" a blast of energy came flying from his hands, Rock block and countered with a  
  
"Raising Tackle"  
  
The move missed by inches, Ranma hit the ground and beckon for Rock to come at him.  
  
Rock dash with a hard edge, in which Ranma just shifted into an Atemi-Nage stance caught the elbow and slam Rocked to the ground.  
  
"Here take this." Ranma sent a huge black ball of energy along the ground about the size of a 'Double Reppu Ken but twice as fast.  
  
Rock hopped to his feet and block the ball of energy.  
  
"Deadly Rave." Rock rushed forward.  
  
Ranma leaned back waiting for Rock to get close enough.  
  
"KAISER WAVE." The huge blast of energy caught rock in the chest and sent crashing to the ground.  
  
  
Ranma rushed over to where Rock had fallen, but was totally surprise when Rock to his feet and launch a "Shine Knuckle" which slam right into Ranma.  
  
"That was good almost amazing i didn't even see it coming, but now i have to end this fight."  
  
"You always say that we already know how this is gonna end."  
  
"Jai Ei Ken" Ranma rushed Rock with his 3 hit combo but every hit was block and immediately switch to a "Deadly Rave" which only got a back fist threw.   
  
  
"Let's go Rock"  
  
"Double Reppu Ken" Ranma ran behind his blast of energy. Rock block the energy and Ranma caught him under the chin with a vicious kick that launch him into the air.  
  
  
  
"FLAMMINGGGGG STOOORRRMMMMM." Massive pillars of black purplish rose to sky.  
  
Rock seen the move and decided to get away from it, and counter with his own.  
  
"Shippu Ken"  
  
  
"RAGGINNGGGG STORRRMM." a Bluish energy rose from he ground like a tornado and collided with Ranma's Storm.  
  
The two Ki power storms were battling eachother loud booms could be heard for miles away as the energy storms battled for dominance.  
  
  
Finally when the energy dissipated both figures stood and look around the entire forest they were battling was either burn to nothingness and either utterly destroyed.  
  
"Damn, there gonna be pissed." 


	3. Ch 2

Ranma was surprised yes he was, Rock had gain a lot since he last fought him back in South Town when he tried to enter Geese Tower.  
  
But Ranma could feel that the boy had exhausted himself and Ranma's Ki was still burning strong after such a release of Ki. Ranma slam his fist into the ground and large stream of dark Ki ripped up the ground until it reach a tree and destroyed it.  
  
"Following me huh"? Ranma spoke to the man that had just been behind the tree.  
  
"Bosses order." Spoke a thick accented voice  
  
"Tell him I've found Rock, did she follow you Billy?" Billy just laughs and walk away followed by Hopper.  
  
"Damn." Ranma walk over to Rock, Geese's son was still breathing even if it was a bit labored, Ranma leaned pick him by his coat and threw him over his shoulder and proceeded to his mother's house.  
  
****************  
  
Ranma walk threw the door. "Mom I'm back." He threw Rock on the couch.  
  
"Hello Son" His mother sounded a little too happy and giddy for her own, He walked into the kitchen and saw the wide smile his mother had on her face.  
  
"Ranma." Ranma had heard the voice a thousand times it was always reminded him of gentle flowing water.  
  
"Victoria." Ranma spoke the name while being hugged from behind by said girl he just turned in the gentle embrace to look her in the face.  
  
The girl was beautiful with long dark brown hair, gray eyes a beautiful smile, and her skin was a very light brown.   
  
"What are you doing here 'toria?" he use his pet name for her  
  
"I missed you silly, and since i kept asking where you we're Geese simply told Billy to bring me to see you."  
  
"I missed you too." Nodding his head that's why Billy was laughing, " I guess you've already met my mother?" Victoria just nodded Ranma's mother was sweet but kind of weird to.  
  
"Later mom." His mom still had one of those goofy grin on her face.  
  
Ranma turned back to Victoria. "Rock's in the living room"  
  
"You didn't hurt him too bad did you?" at his nod she grab his hand and started dragging him towards the dojo  
  
"Come on i want to spar with you." she proceeded to drag him to the dojo that Nodoka had shown her earlier  
  
Once they reach the dojo, they stood on opposite ends of the dojo; Ranma took his arms out his shirt to let it hang on his waist, and took his standard stance, while Victoria took a modified Tae Kwon Do stance.  
  
"Tae Kwon Do? I thought you we're the queen of Muay Tai." Ranma was surprised she had been practicing Muay Tai since he'd known her, some say she would be better then her father one day.  
  
"You'll see."   
  
Ranma just smirk "Alright, C'mon."  
  
She rushed forward and came with a roundhouse and rabbit punch and sidekick combination Ranma block, duck and roll away from the attack. 'Toria' frowned  
  
"You're holding back on me."   
  
"Yup."  
  
"Well stop"  
  
She attacked again with a roundhouse that was caught in an Atemi-Nage and she was thrown across the room.  
  
"You have gotten better I'll admit."  
  
She just got up with renewed strength she switch her stance back to her personal Muay Thai.  
  
"I see your really ready now." he knew she would always revert back to Muay Tai it was her bread and butter.  
  
She attacked with a sweep, which was jump over, two roundhouses and sidekick she was Atemi-Nage to other side of the dojo again.  
  
She was up and in his face in a blink on an eye, with two rabbit punches which were knock to the side she roll into his defense "Tiger Uppercut" Ranma just leaned back but was surprise when a foot caught him in the chest.  
  
"You like that one." Victoria was mad Ranma just didn't take her serious in the fight  
  
"Yeah, Let's go"  
  
She rushed forward with rabbit punches a super fast roundhouse a side kick which Ranma block and countered with a palm strike that knock the wind out of her chest.  
  
"C'mon kitten let's end this." Ranma analyzing her style the entire time and decided to end the sparring the same way he always does.  
  
She rush forward at amazing speeds ready her most powerful Tiger Uppercut when 3 words stop  
  
"I love you." Ranma spoke the words and the reaction was immediate Victoria stumble right into his waiting arms.  
  
"I love you too." They shared a passionate kiss that might have led to other things if they weren't interrupted   
  
"You never did tell me how you met." Ranma turned around to see his Mom grinning like mad.  
  
Ranma and Victoria tried to light the dojo with their blushes and slowly let go of each other.  
  
"Well we met while I was in Thai Land, I was looking for a dojo and a master to teach me Muay Thai." Ranma shot a look at Victoria.  
  
"When I see this girl in the park fighting off what seem like hundreds of guys" This earned a perplexed look from Nodoka  
  
"The day before I had stopped a robbery and the gang members wanted payback." Victoria shrugged   
  
"She looked like she was doing pretty well and basically just toying with them so I wasn't going to interfere, until I saw some punk trying to sneak her from behind with a knife." Ranma clenched his fist in angry  
  
Victoria took over "I was occupied with 4 of the guys that actually had some skill in the art of Muay Thai so I didn't notice the guy until a blast of energy blew the punk away." Victoria smirked as Ranma had calm down after hearing about how he blow the guy away  
  
"After the other guys had ran away, I found Ranma and we must have talked for hours and hours about martial arts and our past, that when I found out that Ranma was here to learn Muay Thai."  
  
"Yeah, and just about then I ask her for her name." Ranma grinned  
  
Nodoka didn't get it so she might just as well ask  
  
"So what's your full name dear?"  
  
"Victoria Sagat."  
  
*WHAM*  
  
Ranma chuckled a his mother sat up and ask  
  
"You wouldn't happen to be Victor Sagat's daughter would you?" Nodoka felt stupid asking but oh well  
  
"Yes"  
  
Nodoka looked at her son "He didn't hurt you too bad did he?"   
  
Ranma just looked hurt.  
  
Hour or so later…  
  
"Yeah basically I just trained there and she was my training partner, and we sort of fell in love."  
  
Victoria nodded in agreement.  
  
Nodoka just looked happy and wishes her son happiness and left the couple alone in the dojo.  
  
Ranma and Victoria started doing Kata's, based on tight defense and brutally efficient offense.  
  
They move together as if in a dance. The Kata's change from inhumanly fast too incredibly slow.  
  
After a few hours they stopped, they were sweating and breathing hard but both had intense smiles on their faces.  
  
Victoria look at her lover and saw him staring off into outer space he did this on occasion whenever he was thinking about his life in South Town.  
  
"Ranma, I'm going to go check on my future mother-in-law."   
  
Ranma simply nodded his mind still too far off.  
  
Ranma remove his shirt and sat in the middle the dojo. Suddenly a black flame exploded from his body. The flame was black with hints of purple and red, and as suddenly as it came it was gone.  
  
Ranma could feel 'him' coming. When he felt the familiar taste of the 'evil' energies he flared his own aura in response.  
  
That was when a scream from the house broke his concentration.  
  
"TIGER"  
  
****  
  
Skill fighters on all sides they had just materialized from nowhere it seemed liked and had surrounded Victoria.   
  
They had tranquilized a still exhausted Rock so he was no help; Ranma was still in his zone so she had to get his attention…  
  
"TIGER" She screamed as she slams her hands together and sent a large blue wave of energy at her attackers.  
  
"REPPU KEN" A large blast of dark purple energy tore though the ground destroying everything in its path.  
  
"Ranma they took your mother and they got Rock." Victoria spoke while slamming her palm into her attackers chest  
  
"WHAT" Ranma was frantic he had just been reunited with his mother and now some fool thought he could take her from him.  
  
Victoria was still fighting off the ninja/soldier people who had surrounded her until she felt her lovers Ki ignite.   
  
"WHERE IS MY MOTHER" Ranma screamed at one of guys still conscious from his earlier attack. When no answer came he threw the guy back to the ground.  
  
Ranma looked closer at the man no boy he looked like a normal high school student. That was when Ranma looked at the rest off the group of attackers some had on kendo outfits some of them were sumo wrestlers and even baseball players.  
  
They were just children and he had almost killed them with the power he put into his 'Reppu Ken'  
  
"Victoria stay here I know who did this and there going to pay dearly."  
  
"Who did this"?  
  
"Genma Saotome, probably figured he could make me marry one of Tendo's daughters if he had some kind of advantage" Ranma voice was soft and control "But to take his own wife to use as a bargaining chip" Ranma just walk slowly forward…  
  
"Wait MARRY???" Victoria screeched destroying the dramatic mood while Ranma ran down the street with a large dust cloud behind him.  
  
'She's going to kill me when I tell her about all of my fiancés'  
  
(A.N: Sorry about the LONG wait but I was trying to make it longer but I just keep getting distracted and I need some motivation.) 


End file.
